


A Binding Spell

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anger, Apologies, Consequences, D/s, Daddy/boi, Disobedience, Feeding, Force Feeding, M/M, Obedience, Ordeals, Pet Play, Poetry, Punishment, Restraints, Sleeping Positions, Soft bondage, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Submission, denial of attention, denial of touch, dog beds, food as punishment, kinky poetry, pain play, ropes, soft cuffs, tied up, tying yourself up, unnessessary references to The Craft, work as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Bind yourself, little Alex, from doing harm, harm against yourself, and harm against your Master.





	A Binding Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I mean. Once I got the rhythm of the binding spell from The Craft in my head, it kind of just wrote itself. XD /90s witch. /has never done a binding /I’m srs /I have done banishings tho

I bind myself  
little Alex  
From doing harm  
Against myself  
I bind myself  
little Alex  
From doing harm  
To my Master  
I bind myself  
To You Master  
In punishment  
As You request  
I bind myself  
and chant these words  
This is my fault  
I bind myself  
  
I’ve learned the art  
Of self-restraint  
To tie me up  
When I’ve been bad  
I know my ropes  
I know their strength  
Just how they bite  
Into my skin  
  
He says I must  
If I want sleep  
To bind myself  
To bind my limbs  
To stop myself  
From further harm  
If I should make  
One more mistake  
  
And for the ropes  
I come and so  
To bind my limbs  
For my Master  
Tie them just right  
And not too tight  
Just enough slack  
For me to move  
For me to sleep  
Without comfort  
One wrist to bind  
One wrist to go  
With rope between  
My ankles too  
Bind them just so  
I can still crawl  
To His bedside  
At break of dawn  
Till then I wait  
I bind myself  
  
Perhaps my limbs  
Are easy bound  
To tie them takes  
Such little time  
But Master says  
He does not want  
To spend too long  
Unbinding me  
So He watches  
As I bind now  
My limbs for Him  
In punishment  
  
He watches so  
I cannot hide  
I cannot run  
I must obey  
He takes my bed  
He lays it down  
So I can crawl  
Into my bed  
A little dog  
For Him to love  
For Him to scold  
When I’ve been bad  
  
I bind myself  
For Him with love  
This is my fault  
I have been bad  
I bind myself  
From doing harm  
To myself first  
I have confessed  
I bind myself  
At His request  
To punish me  
For what I’ve done  
I bind myself  
For my Master  
To do no harm  
To my dear Lord  
  
He spanks me hard  
As I curl up  
He tells me off  
He shouts at me  
I did not mean  
To make Him cross  
But that will not  
Forgive my sin  
Tonight my crime  
Was my one job  
I did not do  
The way I should  
I was lazy  
I was tired  
I cut corners  
When I should not  
I brought this down  
Upon myself  
When I did not  
Obey His word  
When I did not  
Do my one job  
The way I should  
The way He taught  
  
And so I lie  
I bind myself  
In this small bed  
I bind myself  
I curl up tight  
I bind myself  
I’m sorry, Sir  
I bind myself  
No blanket now  
I bind myself  
On this cold night  
I bind myself  
Just one small bed  
I bind myself  
Where I can sleep  
I bind myself  
Right by His bed  
I bind myself  
He trusts me not  
I bind myself  
He sleeps above  
I bind myself  
He treads on me  
I bind myself  
This pain is just  
I bind myself  
All I deserve  
I bind myself  
I disobeyed  
I bind myself  
My Master’s word  
I bind myself  
  
I have learned to  
Sleep well like this  
Curled up so tight  
In this small bed  
My hands still bound  
My ankles too  
I cannot move  
I cannot find  
Sweet comfort here  
As I sleep now  
There is no room  
I am so cold  
But I deserve  
No comfort now  
I disobeyed  
My Master’s word  
If my sleep is  
Light and restless  
That is my fault  
I disobeyed  
  
And when I rise  
Before the dawn  
To do my chores  
To make amends  
I am still bound  
I cannot be  
Released from them  
Till Master wakes  
It’s much harder  
To do my work  
To cook for Him  
To make His food  
But I have done  
This many times  
I know how much  
Spare rope to use  
So He is pleased  
But I can still  
Make His breakfast  
Safely for Him  
  
And when it comes  
To wake Him then  
I bring His food  
To lay it down  
And then I come  
And crawl to Him  
And sit by Him  
To wake Him up  
My soft kisses  
Filled with sorrow  
Saying sorry  
For my mistakes  
Praising Him as  
I must also  
To make Him feel  
So very good  
  
When He wakes to  
See me kneeling  
See me crying  
Into His hands  
Begging Him to  
Please forgive me  
Please release me  
From my bindings  
He always laughs  
Sometimes spanks me  
Makes me beg while  
Lying prostrate  
Down on the floor  
Crying into  
My own hands to  
Beg forgiveness  
From my Master  
For my mistakes  
I beg for hours  
Till He relents  
  
This morning though  
He is still cross  
He brings me now  
Across His knee  
He spanks me hard  
Till I’m weeping  
Sobbing crying  
In so much pain  
I have one job  
That’s all I have  
I did not do  
My one job right  
  
And then I must  
Say I’m sorry  
Repeatedly  
Until I’m hoarse  
While He sits there  
Eating breakfast  
Ignoring me  
I am nothing  
I cannot bear  
To look upon Him  
He must hate me  
So much today  
This will take a  
Lot of soothing  
To make my Lord  
Content again  
  
He makes me wait  
Released at last  
Before He leaves  
Me all alone  
With nothing more  
Than one long list  
Of chores to do  
For Him to mark  
This may not make  
Him love me still  
But it will please  
My Master well  
If I finish  
All of His tasks  
Before He comes  
Back home again  
  
My body hurts  
I am so tired  
I only ate  
What He allowed  
Which was not much  
I’m so hungry  
My hands are sore  
My feet still ache  
But I did them  
All my tasks were  
Finished promptly  
And correctly  
Now I wait here  
By His front door  
For my Master  
To come back home  
  
He must have had  
A good day out  
He is smiling  
He does not shout  
He pats my head  
He says hello  
I tell him all  
The tasks are done  
And then I fall  
Into His arms  
I am so faint  
I need to eat  
  
He cradles me  
Upon the couch  
He sits me up  
He makes me drink  
Says He’s sorry  
For punishing  
His little boy  
So terribly  
But I deserved  
All I received  
I disobeyed  
My Master’s word  
I did not do  
My only job  
I bind myself  
For my Master  
  
I am still bound  
But not with rope  
The cuffs are soft  
As kitten fur  
My wrists are bound  
My ankles too  
So I can’t run  
So I must stay  
In His strong arms  
I still feel scared  
But He feeds me  
To say sorry  
So I can now  
Regain my strength  
And serve Him when  
Tomorrow comes  
  
It is such a  
Tender thing to  
Do for me to  
Feed me here to  
Touch me softly  
Whisper sorrow  
Speak forgiveness  
As He sees me  
Now repentant  
In His arms now  
Feeling lovely  
I submit Sir  
  
For You I eat  
What You desire  
Feed me now Sir  
I am hungry  
Even if it  
Isn’t something  
I find tasty  
I will eat it  
Just to please You  
My dear Master  
Give me Your scraps  
They will fill me  
  
Tonight the food  
That is my pain  
Hot chilli sauce  
My Master chose  
It burns so hot  
I cannot bear  
More than one drop  
My mouth aflame  
He forces it  
Right down my throat  
I cannot stop  
The burning pain  
He rubs it on  
My lips my tongue  
To make it clear  
The pain I need  
To suffer now  
For Him to see  
That I have paid  
For my mistakes  
  
He lets the pain  
Linger until  
I’ve paid for not  
Obeying Him  
Then blessed milk  
He gives me now  
To ease the pain  
To bring an end  
To punishing  
Me for my sin  
He finally  
Releases me  
  
He cuddles me  
His love is back  
He whispers His  
Apologies  
For being cross  
And what He’d done  
To punish me  
But He is right  
To punish me  
I did not do  
My job the way  
He’d taught me how  
When I first bowed  
At His feet as  
I vowed to be  
His little boy  
His servant too  
His assistant  
His valet true  
I promised to  
Obey His word  
And that He could  
Give me my due  
If I did not  
Do my work as  
He had told me  
To do for Him  
In servitude  
  
He silenced me  
He did not wish  
To argue now  
Not when I was  
Still so hungry  
But now punished  
So He cooked me  
Sausages to  
Feed to me as  
I lay there in  
His sweet arms now  
Unbound free to  
Sit beside Him  
Cuddle up to  
My dear Master  
Now reconciled  
  
I sleep that night  
In my small bed  
My arms still bound  
With soft cuffs now  
A lighter bond  
To keep me from  
Harming myself  
Or my Master  
A gentle way  
A reminder  
Not to mess up  
Don’t disobey  
My Master’s word  
Or there will be  
More punishments  
Like those today  
  
I did not doubt  
His word on this  
I snuggled up  
Under my rug  
Asleep now at  
His wondrous feet  
Allowed for once  
Upon His bed  
One tiny spot  
He gave to me  
So I would not  
Sleep on the floor  
So generous  
To one so bad  
Who messes up  
His only job  
To be so close  
To my Master  
Makes me afraid  
Of His temper  
He may soon tire  
Of my presence  
And order me  
Down to the ground  
  
And I will go  
I will not wait  
I will flee from  
His angry face  
To my small bed  
I will retreat  
That lives alone  
In the dark hall  
It’s cold and hard  
But it’s my bed  
I sleep here now  
Grateful for Him  
He is the hand  
I need the most  
To guide and hurt  
When I’ve been bad  
I’m not perfect  
I’m not like Him  
And so for Him  
I bind myself  
  
I bind myself  
little Alex  
From doing harm  
Against myself  
I bind myself  
little Alex  
From doing harm  
To my Master  
I bind myself  
To You Master  
In punishment  
As You request  
I bind myself  
and chant these words  
This is my fault  
I bind myself 


End file.
